In the human body there are a small number of muscles that cross two joints. These muscles, in combination with supporting muscles, are capable of moving both joints simultaneously. All existing exercise equipment is designed to exercise a muscle involving only one joint of the body. This does not work the muscle over the full range of motion and is thus not optimal to stimulate full muscle growth, rehabilitation or conditioning.
These muscle groups include but are not limited to; the biceps group of the upper arm, the triceps group of the upper arm, the quadriceps group of the upper leg, and the hamstring (or biceps femoris) group of the upper leg. The full range of motion and exertion of these unique muscles move two joints as they work through their full range of contraction. The biceps and triceps groups move both the elbow and shoulder joints. The quadriceps and hamstring groups move the knee and hip joints.
To properly work these muscles, the muscles must have resistance through their entire range of motion from full extension of both joints to full flexion of both joints.
The current invention is an apparatus to permit such a range of resistance exercise.